Once upon a time in a far far away land
by NejiHina100
Summary: The Dark One and his maid travel to Far Far Away for a deal. Along the way, Belle gets her adventure and Rumplestiltskin learns that even a beast can have a happily ever after. Rumbelle
1. We are going far far away

**Summary:** The Dark One and his maid travel to Far Far Away for a deal. Along the way, Belle gets her adventure and Rumplestiltskin learns that even a beast can have a happily ever after.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OUAT or Shrek or any other characters in this story.

**A/N:** I will intended to complete Beauty Bound, promise. However, I felt that I needed a little refresher from the dark and dreary so I decided to do a funny story to bring some laughter to myself. Both Shrek and Rumple are hilarious, combining them is asking for awesome fun. :) This takes place after Shrek and Fiona arrive to the castle and the king calls upon the Dark One for help instead of Puss. Though I hope that cute little cat will show up in the story somewhere.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Dark One's castle, or as ordinary as it usually got with a mischievous imp and a too-curious-for-her-own-good maid. Rumple was currently working in his lab with a love potion some peasant had called upon to him to make. It was a story he had heard plenty of times before in his 300 years. A girl was hopelessly in love with a man who didn't notice her and she wanted him to fall in love with her, so she called upon the Dark One to create a potion that would allow the man to fall head over heels for her. It was a very simple potion to create and one that he had put together countless times before. He sighed as he got up to get the last ingredient from the cupboard and place the herb leaves into the vial, finishing the potion. Over the years, he had gotten rather sick of creating the potion, but it was getting quicker to finish the more he made it. He didn't like the idea of falling in love with someone under false pretenses but if the peasants wanted to ruin their life with magic, then he would play the part they wanted him to.

THUD!

His thoughts were interrupted when a dove flew into the window. Rumple rolled his eyes at the stupidity the bird's small brain gave him. He walked over to open the window to allow the bird into the room. The bird flew in, rather wobbly because of the concussion he probably obtained from the window, and landed onto Rumple's work table. He plucked the envelope from the bird's beak and tore it open. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper and scanned the letter.

Apparently, the king of Far Far Away wanted his help with a problem about his daughter. The princess had arrived back home with her new husband, an ogre. Rumple was quite startled from this fact. How could a princess ever marry an ogre, a beast? He never heard of it. He was rather curious to meet this princess, to see what would possess her to love a beast. She must be quite an odd woman. Speaking of odd women, his maid suddenly walked into his lab, carrying a tray of tea.

"Hey, I know you have been working in here all day and I thought you could use a break." Belle said, placing the tray on the table.

"Oh, well, thank you." He said, watching as she poured the tea into the chipped porcelain cup.

"So how is the potion coming along?"

"Very well. In fact, it is done." He replied.

"That's great. Uh, what's in the letter you're holding?" She asked, handing him the cup, smiling as he took it in his hand and noticing how his fingers lightly brushed against hers.

"Always curious aren't you." She chuckled. "It's a request, from a king."

"A king? Are they needing your help saving their village? If so, I don't need help with the castle in case you're looking for another maid." They both laughed at her joke.

"No, dearie, one devious maid is enough for me to handle, I don't need another." He smiled.

"Devious? Well." Rumple loved how she could easily laugh at his quips, wondering how she could be so relaxed living in a castle with a beast. With that thought, his attention was brought back to the letter, remembering Belle's question about it.

"No, the king is needing my help with his daughter. She apparently had married a beast and he wants some help solving the issue."

"A beast?"

"Yes, an ogre." Rumple saw Belle's eyes widen at the fact, knowing what was going on in her head. "No need to worry, love, I doubt it is one of the ogres in the war, possible one of its smaller cousins." He explained.

"Oh."

"In fact, we are headed there." He stated.

"Really? Where is it?" She asked.

"Far Far Away."

"How far is it?" Belle smiled at Rumple, they both laughed at the wit of the question. "I've heard of it before in Avonlea. We never traveled there before but I have heard about the princess. She was cursed, right?"

"I'm not sure really. I've heard of the kingdom before too but never had to deal with it before. I do not know of the situation. That's why we are traveling there to see what deal I can make." Rumple explained, taking a sip of the tea.

"Why am I coming? Can't you just pop in and out as usual?"

"Well, it is far far away love so I am sure that I will be gone for a few days. I can't really leave my devious maid on her own in the castle and have plenty of days to cause some trouble." Belle smiled at him, noting how he had called her 'love' twice already.

"When do we leave?"

"While I drop off this potion, you can pack and we will leave when I get back. I will send a note to inform the king we are arriving."

"Very well. Good luck." Rumple smiled, noting the familiar flutter in his stomach every time she wished him luck before he set off. _Why does that always happen? Can't my nerves leave me alone?_

He watched as his maid left the room, leaving him to write the letter to the king. Neither could imagine what this trip would bring them.

* * *

King Harold was going over some royal papers concerning the kingdom. It was a normal job for the king but it didn't mean he liked any part of it. Sure he liked the attention, the luxury, but who in all the kingdoms liked paperwork? His head suddenly jerked up when a loud thud were heard on the window. He sighed and thought that is was about time that he got a dove that didn't suffer from constant head concussions from flying into windows. He took the letter that was held in the dove's beak, holding his breath as he opened the envelope.

Scanning the words, he let go of his breath, realizing that it was a response from the Dark One. He and his maid was headed to the kingdom and would arrive in a few short days. The king was relieved to see that the Dark One had responded to his plea, praying that the sorcerer had a solution to the issue his daughter brought home.

He had heard about the Dark One before and knew how notorious he was for making deals. The issue was the price. Whenever you heard of the Dark One and his deals, you could almost always hear of someone not being able to pay the price and suffering a terrible fate. Something about being turned into a small bug that was easily squashed. Harold swallowed hard, hoping he would find a way around making a deal with the notorious sorcerer.

"Harold?" The king looked to the door and saw his wife. He wasn't really ready to face his wife, knowing she would complain to him about his behavior at dinner yesterday.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The letter. What is in the letter?" She asked.

"Oh, it's not much Lillian. Just a response from someone. He is going to be coming to the ball." He explained.

"That's great. I do hope you at least try to get along with our daughter's new husband. If you gave him a chance like she did, perhaps you will see that he is rather kind."

"Kind? He's an ogre. A beast. How can he be kind?"

"Well, you can't judge someone until you meet them." Harold knew that his wife was right. He remembered his past and what he went through for her. He just hoped she never found out.

"Yes, well I suppose so."

"So this visitor, who is he?" He groaned, really hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Um, a sorcerer."

"A sorcerer? Why is a sorcerer coming to the ball?" She asked, wondering if her husband was up to something.

"Well you know dear, it is very good business to have many important people here. I'm sure we can benefit from this." The queen knew she wasn't going to get the real reason so she decided to accept his explanation.

"Very well, I suppose you are right."

"Aren't I always?" He teased. He smiled as his wife kissed him before leaving him to finish the paperwork. He sat back down and sighed, hoping that the Dark One showing up in their kingdom wouldn't bring any trouble. However, he had a feeling that the real trouble would come from his daughter's new husband. He wondered how a beast can love anyone and how anyone could ever love a beast.

* * *

**Please review and feel free to give any ideas of what you would like to read. :)**


	2. Are we there yet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OUAT or Shrek or any other characters in this story.

* * *

"Have you finished packing Belle?"

"Yes. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes. The carriage is waiting outside." He said. Rumple looked down at the small bag that Belle was carrying. He felt a little bad that she didn't have much with her. She only had the gold dress she arrived with and the few dresses that he created for her. He thought that perhaps he should allow her to shop for more clothing while they were in the kingdom. He had once heard how they had plenty of shops in the Far Far Away land.

"Carriage? Aren't we arriving there by magic?" She asked.

"No. I don't think you are ready to travel by magic. It is very risky for beginners. I rather play it safe and travel by carriage. The only magic we will use is for the horse. It will know where to go without a rider, and don't worry, the horse won't be hurt." He explained.

"I must say, I'm surprised Rumplestiltskin. Caring about your maid and horse." She teased him. He led her outside and helped her into the carriage. Once she was settled into the carriage, he placed their bags into the back. He then placed the spell onto the horse so it would take them to the kingdom and got into the carriage.

"I was thinking, while we are there, you would enjoy shopping in the shops for some more clothing?" He said, halfway asking if she would enjoy it. He felt his heart nearly skip a beat when he saw her smile.

"Really? That sounds great. So what deal do you plan to make while we are there?"

"Well I'm not sure just yet. I'll have to see what the full situation is. The king didn't really give much information in his letter. Just that his daughter married a beast and he wanted some help...getting rid of it. Nothing else."

"Oh. Why would he want that? Doesn't his daughter love the man?" Belle asked, feeling very sorry for the girl.

"Beast," he corrected her, "and I don't know Belle. She did marry an ogre after all."

"Love is love, Rumple. It doesn't matter who it is with. If the princess loves him, then her father should let them be."

"You don't seem to be shocked that a young _princess_ has married an ogre, a _beast_." He said.

"You're not a beast." She said, smiling at him. Rumple's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

"I wasn't talking about me!" He cried in defense.

"You didn't have to." She replied. "So, exactly how far is Far Far Away?"

"Two days. However, I am using magic to get us there faster so we should arrive by tomorrow morning." He answered.

"Perfect. We have all day to talk." The Dark One had to control himself to not gawk at his maid. He did however glare at her before leaning back in his seat as he huffed in defeat, ignoring how Belle's eyes were beaming at him with victory. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

It was the second day Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey were in Far Far Away and it wasn't any better than yesterday. It was almost noon and Donkey had already managed to track mud into the castle halls, causing the King to slip, and Shrek had broken a door, yanking it open too hard. The King was constantly holding his breath and counting to ten, hoping to keep himself calm for everyone's sake. Despite what had happened to her, he loved having his daughter back home and he didn't want to get into another fight with his wife. He might be the one to wear the king's crown, but the _queen_ always had the final word. If she told him to behave, he would.

He kept reminding himself of the letter he received this morning that told him the Dark One would arrive in a few days, hoping he would have a solution for the ogre problem. Fiona had told him that Shrek broke her curse but he couldn't help and wonder why she didn't turn back into a human. He tried to recall the curse that was placed on her when she was a child and remember something about 'True Love's form'. That meant that Fiona and Shrek were True Loves and that was why she was an ogre instead of a human.

Harold had to sit himself down on the patio bench, forcing himself to keep calm. He didn't understand why he was so upset about this. He should easily be able to accept his daughter's fate and future, after all, he didn't have much of a different story than hers.

"Father?"

The King looked up to see Fiona standing in front of him, holding her new dog in her big green hands.

"Listen, dear-"

"Father, please. I know you are upset with what has happened but I would love it very much if you just accepted Shrek. I'm not even asking you to be happy about it." Fiona said.

"I know, but it's not easy. Look at what he has done to you." He exclaimed.

"I love Shrek for who he is and he loves me. Isn't that what matters?"

"Well yes, but-"

"But what is the issue?" She asked. Harold really didn't like how this was going. He remembered what Lillian had told him earlier this morning, about getting to know the beast, or man he corrected himself.

"I suppose, I could get to know him a little first before I fully judge him." He replied in a beaten tone of voice.

"Thank you Father." Fiona smiled, hugging her father gently before walking off. The King got up and walked back into the castle to deal with other royal issues, praying the Dark One would get here soon.

* * *

Rumple really had to use his self-control to prevent himself from groaning aloud. It wasn't that his maid was talking too much, no, he liked hearing her talk. She had a beautiful voice. He listened as she talked about what she had read in the books from the library he gave her. What was bothering the great and all powerful Dark One was that his maid was practically talking to him like a child. Going on about how he wasn't a beast, he should love himself a little more, and how love can happen to anyone, no matter what the circumstances were. He knew that his maid was smart, but he often felt that she was very naive when it came to love. Rumplestiltskin was beginning to think that he should take the library away from her, wondering if those books were filling her head with impossible dreams.

"Are you listening?" She asked. He turned his head from the window and looked at her, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm listening love." Belle stared how the sorcerer with her own smirk.

"Why do you believe that a beast cannot find love?"

"So you are admitting that the ogre is a beast?" He asked, wondering if he won this little argument.

"I'm not saying that, but you seem so certain that the husband of the princess is a beast-"

"He is an ogre Belle. They are natural beasts. I believe I recall your father even saying that they were not men, correct?"

Belle thought back to the first day she saw the Dark One and recalled her father's words when they received word of Avonlea's fall on the battlefield.

"You know, my father called you a monster and he was wrong. I think you are wrong about this man too." She smiled.

"You wanna bet?" He teased her, hoping to get something good out of this ridiculous argument. "I bet you that the husband _is_ a beast, ogre and all. If I win, you must stay away from the library for a week as your price." He gave his maid his impish giggle, wondering if she would go ahead and surrender the fight if she knew that her library was at stake. He was shocked to see her smile back at him with that devious look again.

"Fine. I bet that, ogre or not, the husband is just like you. A misunderstood man who loves his wife. If _I_ win, you must not call yourself a 'beast' for a whole week. Fair enough?"

The sorcerer stared at Belle for a few seconds before smiling and holding out his hand. She smiled back and shook on the bet. This was definitely going to be an interesting trip. They looked out the window at the snow covered trees, both now excited for tomorrow morning.

* * *

The ball was in a few more days and Shrek was really getting nervous. He really didn't want to go but he knew that this would make Fiona happy. He had gotten in an argument with her on the first night here and he felt guilty afterwards. All he wanted was for her to be happy and if it meant that he had to sacrifice everything for her, very well. He loved Fiona very much but he was an ogre. He had been an ogre his entire life and it was a very hard habit to break. If their first fight wasn't bad enough, to make matters worse, the King definitely hated him. Not that Shrek believed he would get any sort of blessing. Even as they were walking up the aisle when they first arrived, the villagers already had their pitchforks and bricks ready. Shrek wondered if they always carried them around for spontaneous mobbing.

Shrek hated being on the castle grounds. He hated how all the humans stared at him as he walked by. He didn't really understand what they were so shocked about. They lived in a land where there were fairytale creatures everywhere. Heck, a _fairy_ godmother was a celebrity here, why would they be so shocked to see an ogre? Oh yeah, because ogres were beast that ate the humans and this particular ogre that was walking around town turned their princess into one forever. They probably thought that he was going to eat her bones and spread her insides on bread for a snack. If he wanted to do that, he would have, not marry her.

The more he was around them, the more he hated them. Hated how they quickly judge him before they knew him. He might be an ogre but he still had a heart and it would hurt, hurt every time someone screamed at him or ran away from him, but it didn't matter anymore. He had gotten use to it over the years. The only thing that mattered to him was being alone. Being alone from the world was _all_ that mattered. At least, until he found Donkey and Fiona. Despite how so freaking annoying Donkey could be, Shrek never had a more loyal friend who didn't see him as some big scary monster but as someone who saved his life, and really tall. And Fiona. Shrek would never understand how she could like him, let alone love him. Sure, she was upset at the fact that he was an ogre when he first saved her, but now he understood why. She didn't understand how _he_ could love her in her cursed form, but he did. He loved everything about her and would do anything for her, even suffer through a ball. He tried to leave the first night but it didn't work. Now, he would try his best to suck it up and get through this. It wasn't like they were going to be here forever, right?

* * *

**I loved Rumple and Belle's little bet. Please review. :)**


	3. Be our guest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OUAT or Shrek or any other characters in this story.

* * *

Fiona wasn't sure what to expect today. Shrek had come back yesterday from a walk around the castle, grumbling about the humans and other nonsense. It was the third day and things were getting a little better. A little. At least her father and Shrek didn't get into another argument before noon. It might have had to do with the fact that they didn't even risk talking to each other, knowing it wouldn't end well. Her parents focused on getting the ball ready for the next few days and she was focused on making sure Shrek was on his best behavior.

"-for five minutes!" It wasn't going well. She could hear Shrek yelling at Donkey in the hallway. She wondered why they brought him but she knew that if they left him back home, he would probably wreck the place out of boredom or worse, put together a karaoke party. Besides, they couldn't stop him from coming with them even if they wanted to.

Before she could try and intervene in Shrek and Donkey's screaming match, she heard a royal guard come into the room. Her father who was sitting next to her looked up from his book.

"Yes?"

"Your majesty," the guard spoke. "There is a visitor here."

Before the guard could continue, the king stood up and hurried outside before the queen and his daughter could follow him. Once he stepped outside, he saw the sorcerer stepping out of the carriage that seemed to be driven without a rider. The king had to control himself from gaping, not expecting the man to be, well, green. _Great, another green beast. Maybe I should have thought about this a little more,_ the king thought.

What shocked him even more wasn't the sparkly skin or the reptile eyes, but rather the young maiden following behind him. The Dark One did inform him that 'they' would arrive. Harold just didn't really expect a young women such as this beauty to be in business with him. He didn't want to think too much about it, he had his own problem he had to deal with first.

"Ah, Mr. Dark One, thank you for coming" The king said.

"Thank you and you can call me Rumplestiltskin. This is Belle." The sorcerer said, pointing towards Beauty. "I believe you said this was an 'urgent' matter of some kind?"

"Yes, uh, perhaps we should take this somewhere more quiet?" Harold asked.

Before the Dark One could reply, Harold nearly groaned as they were interrupted by the Queen who was walking down the steps.

"Harold? Is this our new visitor?" The Queen asked, doing well to hide her shock of the new visitor's appearance.

"Yes dear. This is..."

"Rumplestiltskin at your service, and this is Belle." The sorcerer introduced himself and his maid.

"Oh, well I'm glad you could come. You are just in time." Lillian smiled.

"In time?"

"Yes. We are holding a ball for our daughter's marriage."

At the mention of the princess, Belle and Rumple's ears perked up, both curious to meet the princess and her husband.

"Ah yes. You mention-"

"How about we talk about this inside, hm?" The king interrupted. Harold felt rather nervous under the gaze of the Dark One but he remained his regal form, knowing he couldn't afford to be weak in front of him. After all, his daughter was turned into an ogre. Surely dealing with the Dark One wouldn't be as bad.

After a few short nods, the four people walked up the stairs into the castle. No one knew what to expect and none of them felt that they were ready.

* * *

The king and queen led the two new guests into the castle, heading to the study where their daughter was waiting for them. When they entered, Belle did her best to hide the visible shock at the appearance and wondered if this was how people who met Rumple for the first time felt. From the look of Rumple's face, it was clear that he knew what to expect but Belle didn't think that the princess would be...well, big. Rumple had told her plenty of times that the princess and her husband were ogres but Belle didn't really prepare herself for the size. Than she remembered how he said that the ogres were probably distant cousins of the ones back home. Belle didn't really pay much mind to the green skin, having lived with Rumple all this time, she was rather use to it and didn't even notice it anymore.

"Hi. Who is this?" Fiona asked her parents.

"Dear, this is Rumplestiltskin and Belle. They will be here for a few days." Harold informed.

Just as Belle was shocked at the princess' appearance, Fiona was shocked at Rumplestiltskin's. It wasn't out of fear of the reptile eyes or the sparkly green skin, it was out of shock that they were other people out there who were also green and different. She thought Shrek would be happy to meet them.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Fiona said, holding out her huge hand to shake theirs. She was very pleased that the women, Belle, took her hand and didn't cower in fear. The man however simply looked at her with squinted eyes.

"So you are Princess Fiona." He smiled. "I must say, you are not as...peculiar, as I expected." Rumple winced as Belle punished him for his remark by slapping him on his arm. Before he could think of a punishment for his maid, he looked at her and remembered their bet in the carriage.

"Where is your husband?" He asked.

"Well, he's around. In fact, I will go and get him." She said, leaving her parents to deal with the new guests.

When they saw the princess leave, Belle leaned over to whisper in Rumple's ear. "Be nice. Remember, we are the guest here." She then looked over to the king and queen. "So tell us, when is this ball you are holding?"

"It will be in a few days and we would appreciate it if you two joined us." Lillian smiled.

"We shouldn't be here long. I just came here for some business and once I settle it, I will leave." The Dark One said.

"What business exactly are you here for?"

Before Rumple could respond and before the king could interrupt, the doors opened and the princess walked in with another green ogre, slightly bigger, walking behind her. Belle saw that he looked rather peeved to be here. She smiled as it reminded her of someone.

"Rumplestiltskin, Belle, I would like you to meet my husband, Shrek." Fiona smiled.

When their eyes laid on the husband, Belle ignored the cocky expression on her master's face as he looked at her. She only smiled back, knowing the bet wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

"It is nice to meet you Shrek." Belle smiled, holding out her hand.

Shrek looked down on the hand the women offered, curious to why she wasn't cowering in fear and disgust like everyone else. Not wanting to hurt the girl, he politely declined her hand, awkwardly smiling. He then noticed the thing behind her.

"Who the heck are you?" Shrek asked, pointing towards the Dark One.

"Shrek! Be nice." Fiona scolded.

"What?! I was just asking."

"These are our guest. They will be attending the ball." The queen informed.

"What? No we won't. I've already told you-"

"We will love to stay." Belle interrupted.

"We are not staying Belle."

"Yes we are."

"No we are not."

"Yes we are."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, you didn't win just yet." Belle said, smiling proudly.

Rumple stood with his mouth slightly gaping open, ready to rebuttal his maid's response. He looked towards the royals and noticed their confused looks. He looked back at Belle, smiling.

"Fine. We will stay. But _only_ for one week."

"That's great. I hope you enjoy your stay." The queen said.

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Rumple smiled. _Maybe this could be fun after all_, he thought.

* * *

The king and queen had a few guards lead Rumplestiltskin and his maid to their rooms in the castle. Before Belle could decline their kind offer, Lillian stated that since they were here visiting at Harold' request, they would be treated with royal hospitality.

They were both surprised at the hospitality. The only issue they had was that before they could inform the king and queen on anything, they were lead to their room. Emphasizes on _'their'_.

Rumple took in a deep breath and let out a sigh as the door closed behind them, their bags on the floor. He finally decided that this was going to be a horrible week.

"At least there are two beds." Belle smiled, slight nervous about the living arrangements. Living in the same castle with her master was one thing, sleeping in the same room was another.

"I'm sure it would be perfectly fine if you told them that you want two different rooms." Rumple said.

"No, it's okay. Really. Besides, it's only one week. I'm sure that we will be gone before you know it." She said, carrying her bag to one of the beds.

"Wait, why do you get that bed?"

Belle looked around the room. The beds were next to each other on one side of the room. There were double french doors on both sides of the room, one leading to the hall and the other to the balcony. On the far side of the room was the fireplace. Belle saw that the bed she unconsciously picked was the one closest to the balcony.

"Do you want this one?"

"Maybe."

"Than take it." Belle smiled.

"No, you can have it."

"You just said-"

"It's okay Belle, really. I was just joking."

Belle smiled at him. Before she could realize, Rumple used his magic to unpack their bags and get everything settled in the room.

"Although I agree that magic can be useful, maybe you should use less of it."

"What?! That wasn't part of the deal!" Rumple cried.

"I'm just saying that you don't know what you might need it for. After all, this isn't really your Dark Castle. Who knows what we will run into."

"If we run into any trouble, I have plenty of magic to protect us."

Belle smiled at Rumple before headed towards the balcony. Rumple watched his maid open the doors and step outside into the air. It was afternoon already and the sun was at its high point. He suddenly remembered what he had told her during their ride, knowing that this kingdom had plenty of shops for her to enjoy.

"I believe I remember telling you that you were free to shop while you were here. Why don't you head into town and shop while I talk to the king in private." Rumple said, conjuring up a big bag of coins for her to use.

"Thank you." Belle smiled, taking the money. "Try to be nice to the king. He seemed very nervous already."

"No guarantees dear. I am the Dark One after all." He sneered, watching his maid leave into town.

Rumple took a moment to grasp hold of the situation. Here he was in Far Far Away, with his maid, sharing one room for a whole week, and a ball to attend to. Also, he had to talk to the king about business, still not knowing what the king wanted his help with. With his maid and their bet, and the king and the ogres, Rumple wasn't sure if this was a vacation or business.

* * *

**I just loved how Rumple and Belle had a lover's quarrel in front of the others. They were totally acting like a married couple. :) It was my favorite part of the chapter. Also, I can't wait to see how they deal with staying in the same room. I just love torturing my OTP. :) :) :)**


	4. Ogres don't get happy endings

Belle was grinning ear to ear as she headed into town with the bag of money Rumple gave her. She had to admit that she was excited to shop for new clothes, but was debating on how much to get. On one hand, if she bought a lot she would have more options back home and it would be fun to see it bug Rumple. On the other, she didn't want to abuse his invitation. She knew that he was trying to be nicer to her and take better care of her than before, even if he didn't know it himself. So she settled on three dresses, thinking it would be an appropriate number.

She had just left the castle grounds and was headed towards the town when something ran into her and knocking her down. When she got back up to see what it was she was met with a string of apologies from what she believed was...a talking donkey?

Although she lives in the Dark One's castle, now she can say that she has seen it all. They didn't have talking animals in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Shrek says I might be blind but I see pretty well. Except for this one time when Shrek got shot by an arrow and Fiona told me to get blue flowers with red thorns. Boy was I looking for it but it sure would have been easier if I wasn't color blind!"

Belle could only blink and stare mouth wide open at the donkey which she till had trouble accepting the fact that it was talking. When she realized that it was just staring at her now with its brown eyes and what might be a smile, she gave a small smile back.

"Uh, hi?" She asked.

"Hi!"

"You talk?"

"Yeah, you bet. I can fly too!" Now the donkey was grinning stupidly at her. "So? Where you headed?"

"Um, shopping? For some new clothes. Rumple gave me money-" She stopped herself when she realized that she was talking to a donkey, and it was talking to her back. Belle had but one explanation for it. Magic. Maybe she could persuade Rumple to enchant an animal back home to talk. However, it was going to be as annoying as this one, she might give a second thought about it.

Before she realized it she was headed back towards the shop, she realized that the talking donkey was following her.

"Um, may I ask why you are following me?"

"Well Shrek told me to stay out of the castle for a while so I thought I would go for a walk. And then I bump into you and then I start telling you how I'm color blind. Did I tell you I can fly?"

Since Belle figured she wasn't getting rid of the donkey anytime soon, she might as well make due.

"So, what's your name?"

"Donkey." The ass responded, smiling widely at her again.

"Wait. Shrek? You know the prince?" Belle asked. Maybe she could get some information about him and find a way to win her and Rumple's bet.

"Prince?! Ah! Shrek is certainly no prince. He tried to tell the king and queen that he lived in an abundance forest filled with squirrels and cute little duckies. Ah! Shrek lives in a swamp. It's pretty big too. There was this one time, we had a big fight, and I tried to-"

"Donkey!" Belle interrupted him before he could go on some story and with all the stories she had read, she could tell that was where the animal was headed. When she looked around to realize no one was staring at her, she thought perhaps talking animals were normal here in Far Far Away. That would be some information to take back home.

"So tell me. What do you know about Shrek? He is kind? Nice? Certainly not a beast, right?" Belle asked smiling.

"Well Shrek sure does have a temper." That reminded Belle of someone. "But Shrek's my friend."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's a real good friend. You just got to know him first." Again, reminding Belle of someone. She was going to win this bet, she just knew it.

* * *

While Belle was shopping, Rumple met with the king. He only hoped that Belle bought practical dresses. Although he didn't think it would changer her clumsy habits. He didn't know how many times he had to catch her or heal the minor wound she would take while trying to dust the castle and its many sharp objects. He even thought about baby-proofing everything just to keep his maid alive.

Rumple nearly fell out of his chair when he realized that once again, not only was he thinking of Belle, but he was caring for her. Just like she said. He gave a slight growl. He wasn't going to let her win.

"Are you okay?"

Rumple gave a slight jump at the king's voice next to him. He was so busy thinking of the beauty that he had completely forgotten about the king and the business he was here for.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Not that Rumple really cared.

"Well, you growled." He king said, clearly nervous around the powerful sorcerer.

"I did?" The king nodded. Quickly putting his Dark One personna up, he told the king, "Yes, well you are wasting my time. I am here for business."

"Ah, yes. Well, first, I'm glad you made it. Did you have a good trip?" Harold asked. He thought that if he made nice with the Dark One than perhaps he would be more eager to help.

"Stop wasting my time!" Guess not.

"Tell me about this beast of yours." Rumple said.

"Well he's not mine, he's my daughter's, well-"

"Husband. Yes, yes, you already mentioned this in your letter. Tell me. What is he like? This beast?"

"Well, Shrek is rather-well, interesting for sure. The queen says that perhaps I should get to know first. After all, if my daughter can love than perhaps the ogre is not that bad. She says that you have to know someone first before you judge them."

Rumple couldn't stop the smile coming on his face and his mind went back to the maid who was turning his castle upside down. He shook his head realizing he was thinking of her again.

"Yes, I have been told of that before myself."

"Ah yes, your maid, is she?"

"I am not here about the girl, I am here about your ogre situation."

"What?"

Both the sorcerer and the kind turned around to see the earlier mentioned queen standing in the doorway.

"I figured you were up to something Harold. Mr. Rumplestiltskin, I am not sure what my husband had brought you here for but I assure you, we do not need your help with anything." The queen said as she glared at her husband.

"However, I do hope you and your..."

"Belle. Her name is Belle."

"Yes, Belle. I do hope you two will stay for the ball. After all, I wouldn't have wanted you two to travel far for nothing."

"Yes, well, it wasn't any trouble. I do believe we still stay. After all, I had agreed to stay for a week." Rumple said quietly.

"How wonderful!" Harold exclaimed. "Well, if there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate." He smiled.

Rumple then left leaving the queen to deal with her king. He had assumed that the king's invitation was rather private considering his behavior when he and Belle had first arrived. He was really surprised why though either. It wouldn't have done him good to have it known that he sent help to rid his daughter of her apparent problem. He left the room hoping to run into one of the young royals, or the princess and her beast of a husband. After all, a beast could never be royal.

Feeling awkward and out of place in the royal castle, Rumple headed towards the forest. Besides, where else would one find an ogre of a beast. While he went on his search, he only hoped Belle was okay.

* * *

Wow! It's been a while since I updated. Took me a while to get back in the mode, but I'm glad I did. Hoping to finish my stories soon. Reviews will certainly help so please, please, please review! :) Thank you for reading.


	5. Why is it always Midnight?

Shrek hated this place more than he could say. Yes, he loved Fiona very much and wanted to make her happy, even if it meant he had to be miserable. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to be the man Fiona deserved but an ogre could never be a man.

"I agree completely, dearie."

Shrek spun around to see the green man from earlier. He was leaning against a tree looking quite casual and relaxed, and had a rather sinister smile on his face.

"Agree with what, um-"

"Rumplestiltskin," the green sorcerer said, rolling the 'r' and giving a bow. "and I agree with what you just said. How a beast could never be a man."

Rumple walked around the ogre, looking Shrek up and down, causing the ogre to take a few steps back.

"I didn't know I said that out loud." Shrek muttered quietly.

"Yes, well, I believe I can help with your dilemma."

"You? How?" Shrek asked.

"Well, lets just say that I know what you're going through."

"Yeah right."

"Oh, no no dearie. Truly. I do."

Before Rumple could say more, he saw a knowing smirk appear on the ogre's face. Realizing he probably said too much, he quickly offered the other beast a deal. A deal that he saw fit to not only help the king's situation but also the ogre and his bride. Perhaps, for once, everyone would win in his deal.

"I have something I can give my dear beast. A potion."

"A potion? What for?" Shrek asked rather confused. He wasn't sure why this scaly, green, reptilian man would want to help him. No one has before. Well, except Donkey. He wondered what the pain in the ass was doing now.

"This potion will help you, your bride, and even the King." Rumple say, being flamboyant and expression as usual.

"The King?! Wait, Fiona's father sent you here?" Well, he knew her father hated him but Shrek didn't really imagine him to send a sorcerer to get rid of him.

"Yes, that king. Weren't you listening? And no worries, this potion isn't to kill you."

"It's not?"

"No." Rumple said, taking a seat on a fallen tree.

"Then what is it for?" Shrek asked, keeping his distance from Rumble..Rumppy...whatever his name was.

"Perhaps you should clean out your ears dearie. I had already said that it was for you. And your bride." With a puff of purple smoke, Shrek saw that a small vial with blue liquid appeared in the sorcerer's hand.

"One sip of this and it will turn you into, oh how do you say, a charming prince?" Not that Rumple wanted another charming prince roaming around. He already had one back home that he was still trying to get out of his hair.

"How?" The ogre asked, rather confused of the whole situation. He wasn't sure exactly why he would help him but he figured it had to do something with that girl with him earlier.

"Magic." Rumple sneered.

Shrek reached out to retrieve the potion but was stopped when the other green man pulled it away.

"There is just one teensy bit of information you need to know. Well, two." Rumple giggled.

"One. It will not only turn you human, but as well as your little bride."

"So me and Fiona would both be human?" Shrek was relieved. He wanted her to be happy and after what he read in her diary last night, he knew that having a prince charming was all she ever dreamed of. If it mean getting rid of mud bathes and slug toast just to make her happy, he would.

"Yes. Also, the potion is only effect until midnight."

"Midnight?! Why is it always midnight." Shrek wondered.

"However," Rumple leaned in closer to the ogre. "it can become permanent if sealed with Twue Love's Kiss by midnight. But once the clock strikes past, you and your little princess will be back doing whatever ogres do."

"Great. Toss it over."

Rumple tossed it over to the ogre and watched as he pulled open the vial and took a sniff.

"You sure this will work?"

Rumple smiled. He could always tell a desperate soul and this ogre had one. However, he wasn't sure if it was the bet with Belle or some genuine pity for the ogre, but Rumple wanted to see the play out well. However, he knew that turning the ogre into a man would probable convince Belle that she won but he was the Dark One. He always had a trick up his sleeve and he would be damned if he lost a simple bet to the help.

"Positive." Rumple smiled. "However, you should be warned that some potions take time. It would happen immediately. It will probably take the night before it worked."

"And it will end the midnight of tomorrow." Shrek concluded.

"Yes." The sorcerer than watched the ogre take a sip.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping and finally managing to escape the talking burro, she made her way back to the castle and laid down her few bags on her bed. It felt very strange being back in a castle. Sure, she was living in one back home but there was a difference between a royal castle and a dark castle. For one, the Dark Castle...was dark. Also, it didn't have servants attending your every need. Although she never did like that fact back home, it did make her miss it and feel homesick. Though she would never tell Rumple. It was enough that he let her go shopping for new clothes. She wouldn't want to burden him with her petty problems.

She turned when she heard a knock on the door. Walking over to open it she was met with a green person, but it wasn't Rumple. Instead, it was the princess turned beast.

"Oh, hi Princess Fiona." Belle greeted her.

"Hi Belle. I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying her stay here." Fiona smiled.

"Yes, very much. Thank you." Belle moved aside and motioned for the princess to enter the room, not wanting to be rude to their hospitality.

The princess walked in and looked around before turning to the younger and much smaller girl. "You'll be staying for the ball, correct?"

"Yes, I believe so. Is that okay?" Belle asked.

"Oh, yes. I just hope there won't be too much trouble." Fiona said. Although she was an ogre now, she still remembered all her regal training and was going to treat her guest as any princess is taught to do.

"May I ask, Belle, why my father called you two here?"

Belle paused, not sure what to say. It was clear to the young maid that the princess was nervous about something and she didn't want to make her upset. Belle wasn't afraid of the ogre turning on her but could sympathize with the princess. From what she remembered of the letter, it was clear her father didn't approve of the marriage. However, Belle did feel a little jealous of Fiona. At least her father wanted the best for her so she will be truly happy where her father wanted the best only for his kingdom.

"Um, actually, I'm not so sure. I'm sorry. My master only told me that we would be leaving on a trip for business but he didn't tell me what for." Belle felt horrible lying to the princess but she didn't want to get too involved. She felt that it was something Fiona needed to find out on her own. She just hoped the princess would understand and not be mad at her for lying straight to her face.

"Your master? The sorcerer, correct?" Fiona asked.

Belle wasn't sure how she liked the conversation being turned on her.

"Yes. Rumple." She smiled.

"How did you end up with him?"

The two headed out to the balcony to enjoy the sun as they talked. Belle told her how Rumple saved her village from the bigger ogres in exchange for her being his maid to his castle. She was careful not to give too much information because she knew that even in far off lands, he had a certain image he wanted to uphold. She even talked about her land as Fiona talked about her adventures in the dragon guarded castle and how her knight in shining armor and his valiant steed rescued her. Belle was smiling the whole time to hear one of the most traditional stories be turned upside down and she loved it. It was one of the best stories she had ever heard.

The lady turned maid and the princess turned ogre talked for might have seemed an hour before Fiona made her leave to find her husband. As she watched the princess walk away and into the hall, Belle stood at the balcony with a knowing grin on her face. She was going to win.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Also, give me ideas on what you would like to happen or not happen. If it's not clear, the cat will not be showing up and neither will Prince Charming or the fairy godmother. They already have one. ;) Rumple-bumble.


	6. The first night

It was a few hours since Fiona left Belle and Rumple's room and it was getting late. She spent the last few hours reading after searching for her books that she really believes Rumple hid. When she saw that the moon was rising high, she laid out her new dresses on the bed to take one last look at when Rumple walked in. He didn't bother to say hello to her when he conjured a chair by the fireplace and sat down, staring at the flames.

"Everything okay?" Belle asked.

It was a few seconds before he answered back. She couldn't place the look in his eyes but could tell something was bothering him.

"Did you ever meet with the king?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?" Rumple's maid asked.

"Oh, well, we didn't get far. We were kinda interrupted by the queen." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling our dear king will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Rumple smirked. Belle looked at Rumple slightly wide eyed and surprised. She was sure he didn't mean to cause a slight marital spat between one of the royals but he didn't feel very guilty either. Although she didn't like it, she knew that it was part of Rumple. He always had a taste for messing with people. Apparently, even in other kingdoms.

"However, it was somewhat clear what he wanted. He wanted to get rid of the ogre."

"Rumple! You didn't, did you?" Belle asked. Now she was very nervous.

"No need to worry love. Since he wasn't specific on his terms of how to get rid of prince," Rumple said in his impish voice and trademark gesture, "I simply offered the ogre a different solution."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked again. Although she liked his charm, she could do without all the riddles sometimes. Couldn't he just be direct?

"You'll see tomorrow." No. No he couldn't.

Rumple went back to looking at the flames while Belle started getting ready for the night. Since Rumple had unpacked for them using magic, she didn't know where he had put all the clothes so she found herself looking through all the drawers and closet.

"Middle left drawer." Rumple said without breaking eye contact with the fireplace.

"Oh. Thank you." She said. After finding her nightgown, she walked into the bathroom to change for bed. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. She wasn't sure if she could do this. It wasn't that she was afraid of sharing a room with Rumple for a whole week but she was more nervous of what he would think of her. Sure, they were in different beds but it didn't really help. She wasn't sure why she felt nervous. Well, actually, she did. She was sharing a room with her master. She wasn't sure what the rules were here in Far Far Away, but in the Enchanted Forest, you didn't sleep with your master.

_In the same room with your master! In the same room with your master!_ Belle screamed in her head. _Where did that come from_, she wondered. Even though she knew.

After a few deep breaths and ignoring her slip up, Belle changed. She had just opened the door when she saw Rumple standing by her bed looking down at her three new dresses and realized that she forgot to put them away.

"Are these your new dresses?" Rumple asked. He mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Oh, yes." She smiled. "Are they okay?"

"Yes. They're beautiful." He smiled.

"Did I buy too much?"

"Not at all. In fact, I expected more." He quipped. He was relieved when Belle laughed and was always shocked when he did.

"Well, uh, I just let you go to bed." He said.

"Are you not sleeping tonight?" She asked as she put away her dresses. She always wondered if he ever slept. She never even saw him get tired.

"Magic." He said. "And the curse."

Belle could probably see where the curse would prevent him from sleeping but, "How does magic prevent you from sleeping?"

"Well, I often have lots to do and I use magic to keep me awake. Besides, I've always been a light sleeper." He said as he sat by the fire again. "Shall I put out the fire to help you sleep?"

"No. It's perfectly okay. Besides, it gets cold at night." She said as she settled into bed.

"Yes. Yes it does." Rumple muttered quietly. He used magic to extinguish the other light so only the fireplace was glowing. After a few moments, he looked over to Belle's bed and saw that she was already fast asleep. He wondered if the shopping wore her out or the trip. It didn't matter.

He watched the beauty sleep in the glow of the fire and smiled. Perhaps this wasn't going to be such a bad week.

* * *

Okay, I know this is a short chapter but I thought it ended best here. One day down, six more to go. Let me know if there is anything you would like to happen while they are here. Aka, any ideas of fluff and love torture ;) Please review. Thank you.


	7. It shall be tonight

The next morning Belle was awoken with a scream. Sitting up in her bed, she looked around to see Rumple was not in the room. She got out of bed and quickly got changed. She decided to try one of her new dresses today. She picked one of the blue ones. She could have worn her old one but it didn't have a lace flower design on it. It was an overall simple dress but still attractive enough to catch the eye.

Not a minute afterwards Rumple walked into the room and closed the door behind him, looking slightly pained.

"What was that?" Belle asked, trying to calm herself down not just from the fright she awoke to but the near embarrassing moment she would have had if Rumple walked in just a few moments earlier.

"Uh, the princess just woke up to some unexpected news."

"What did you do?" Belle asked. She ignored the sarcastic, dramatic expression of hurtfulness Rumple displayed.

"You remember when I mentioned last night that I gave a different solution to the ogre?"

"Yes." Belle said. Now she was curious.

"Well. Let's just say that you may not recognize them."

"Why?"

"They're human." Rumple quickly said, deciding to get it over with. He was certain that he was going to get a big lecture from his mousy maid about people's appearances and how you shouldn't make their decisions for them. Well he already had a defense for that last one.

He suddenly got worried when Belle didn't reply back or even move from her spot. He also realized that she was wearing one of her new dresses today. Blue with lace.

"Belle, are you okay?"

"Yes." She smiled and walked past him.

"Are you sure? I expected you to-"

"To what? Yell at you or lecture you on people's appearances?" She quipped. She smirked at the confused expression of her master's face.

"Obviously." He said deadpanned.

She giggled and said, "This will certainly be an interesting week."

Rumple followed and they left the room.

* * *

After a few hours, they managed to find the king and queen on a balcony and saw that they were talking to who Belle assumed were the princess and her husband. She had to admit that she was shocked and by the look of Rumple's expression, so was he. They didn't look anything like ogres now. And they weren't green. Although she would never say it, she thought perhaps now Rumple felt a little out of place now being the only green person.

If you didn't know who they already were, one would not recognize the new appearances of the young royals. Fiona was beautiful with red hair braided in a pony tail. She still wore the same green dress but it fit her every curve. Shrek was still rather large and it took a few seconds before Belle saw what was really odd about his new appearance. He had long brown wavy locks and a button nose.

"Fiona?" Belle asked.

"Belle. Can you believe it? We're human." Fiona smiled as she walked up to her new friend and castle guest.

"I don't understand?" Belle asked. "How did this happen?"

Since the Queen, her daughter, and their female guest was whispering to each other, only the King saw the glance between the former ogre and the powerful sorcerer.

"Well, despite this wonderful news, I do believe we still have much work for the ball." Harold smiled, letting the three women to go on their own way.

Feeling the tension of the awkward moment, Shrek excused himself to go anywhere really, leaving the king and sorcerer alone.

"What did you do?" Harold immediately asked the green skinned man as soon as they were alone.

"I don't understand your majesty." Rumple smugly smiled.

"I wanted you to get rid of him."

"On the contrary," Rumple gestured his trademark move. "You only asked to get rid of the ogre. I have done just that."

"I want what is best for my daughter."

"Yes and I'm sure now that the giant green beast is gone and has been replaced with a rather handsome man if I say so myself, than your daughter will have the best." Rumple than walked off leaving the king all alone.

* * *

"Shrek! Hey Shrek! Where are you?"

Shrek groaned. He hadn't seen the donkey almost all day yesterday and not at all today. He knew he wasn't lucky enough to keep it that way. He was walking in the castle halls and saw the ass near him, the former ogre called out to his friend.

"Okay, I hear you but I don't see you. If this is a game, I do not like it." Donkey said.

"Donkey! I'm right in front of you."

Seeing where the voice was coming from Donkey walked up to the man.

"Shrek?"

"Yes."

"You're human?"

"Yes."

"How did this happen? Does Fiona know? Yeah, have you shown the king yet? I'm sure he'll like that. You two might even get along nicer-"

"Donkey!" Shrek yelled. "Shut up. And yes. Fiona and the king both know."

"Well how did this happen?"

"It was the sorcerer. He gave me a potion to turn me and Fiona human."

"You mean the scaly green man that the king invited?"

"Yes Donkey. Him."

"Wait, Fiona's a human too?!"

"Yes Donkey." Shrek said getting very aggravated with the talking animal.

"Well you don't seem happy." Donkey said, worried for his friend.

"I don't know. I should be, but I have a feeling this is all wrong."

"Of course it is. You're an ogre. You're suppose to wallow in mud baths, slurp up slug juice, scratching your itchy butt."

"I know."

"And you're going to give all that up?"

"If it makes Fiona happy...yes." Shrek said, slight distraught.

* * *

Lilian left the two girls to take care of preparations for the ball while they searched for ball dresses.

"How do you feel?" Belle asked as Fiona searched through her wardrobe. "Being human?"

"Well, I use to be before I married Shrek."

"It was a curse? Wasn't it?"

"Yes. A witch placed a curse on me when I was a baby so every night I would turn into an ogre while during the day, I would be human. The curse would only end when True Love's Kiss took True Love's form."

"And Shrek is your True Love." Belle smiled.

"Yes." Fiona smiled. "And I love him very much but I will be honest and say that I miss being a human. I only hope he can cope with it okay."

"So what do you plan to wear to the ball?" Belle asked, glad that she had become friends with the princess since she hardly have any back home and down to none in the Dark Castle, except of course Rumple.

"My mother has a white sparkly dress made for me," She said as she showed Belle the dress. "I was looking for you a dress."

"Oh you don't have to." Belle quickly intervened. She would only be a week and despite that she was a guest here and they were already being treated well, she didn't want to take advantage and be a burden. "In fact, I already bought three new dresses just yesterday after we arrived."

"Just three?"

"Yes. I didn't want to bring too much back home. I was going to wear one of them to the ball."

"Belle, you are our guest. You weren't be treated like everyone else." Belle only smiled, not sure how to feel.

"Do you know what business Mr. Rumplestiltskin has with my father?" Fiona curiously asked.

"Um, not sure." Belle said. She didn't want to upset the princess a few days before the ball. After all, it's been a while since she had been to one and she didn't want to ruin the chance. This might be her last ball ever.

"I just don't understand how we are human. Do you think perhaps the sorcerer had something to do with this? Him and my father? Is this their business?" Fiona began frantically asking.

"Fiona, calm down. It's okay. Don't worry. Why don't you just focus on the ball. I'm sure things will work out." Belle said comforting her new friend.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry." They continued to search through the many dresses that the maids had given them to pick through.

"So?"

Belle only looked at the princess oddly. She wasn't sure what she was asking. Was it her opinion on the dress she was holding up or what the business was, even though she had already stated she didn't know.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you are asking." Belle said.

"So how long have you liked Rumplestiltskin?"

Belle's breath was caught in her throat. She was most definitely not expecting that. She didn't know what to say. She knew that even if she tried, she couldn't lie to herself and say she felt nothing. There was definitely something there. But how long have she liked him? She wasn't sure.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Belle, please. I've seen the way you looked at him and when you talked about him saving you from your life? I've seen that look before. In myself when I looked in the mirror and thought about the first few days with Shrek before I was going to marry Faquad." Fiona said, grimacing at Faquad's name, not wanting to remember.

Before Belle could continue to reject the princess' accusation that was on the dot, the door to the bedroom flew open and they saw the queen.

"Mother. Is everything okay?"

"Well..."

Belle and Fiona remained silent as they waited for the Queen to continue. They had a feeling they weren't going to like what she had to say.

"It appears all the preparations for the ball are already finished and your father believes that, since given the circumstances," She motioned towards her daughter, obviously meaning the human form, "that the ball will be held tonight."

The two girls looked at each other wide eyed. Belle could only wonder, knowing her sorcerer, what Rumple was planning.

* * *

Yay! OUAT is back! Almost had a heart attack out of sheer excitement last night lol. Please review.


	8. Trouble in the air

While the Queen and her daughter were arguing over the sudden news of the ball being held that night, Belle snuck out of the room to find her sorcerer.

_Wait. Mine?_ Belle wasn't sure when she started thinking that Rumple was _her_ sorcerer. If anything she was his.

_What?!_ Belle's mind screamed.

Belle's mind started getting carried away that she didn't notice her feet were carrying her right into her master's arms. Walking right into the green man, Rumple caught his maid's arms before she could fall back.

"Are you okay? You know, you really should watch where you are going." Rumple grinned.

"Rumple." Belle said.

"Yes maid?" He chuckled.

"What did you do?"

"Now what makes you think that everything that happens here is my doing?" He watched as Belle simple stared him down with her crystal blue eyes. Her pink lush lips up in a grin.

Shaking his head to throw away the thoughts that he should not be having of his help, he started walking pass her only to find her following him, as she often did.

"Me and the princess just heard news from her mother that the ball will be held tonight." Belle said watching Rumple.

"Really?" He asked in his impish voice. "How wonderful."

"It is?" Belle questioned. She didn't expect him to say that.

"Yes. Now we can leave very much sooner." He grinned. _That_ she expected.

* * *

"What?! Tonight?" Shrek nearly yelled.

"It appears so, yes." Fiona said trying to calm her husband down.

"But I thought there was still preparations to be made. What about the cake?"

"Shrek, you don't care about them."

"I care about the cake." Donkey said to the side.

"You can't eat cake Donkey." Shrek scolded.

"The preparations seem to have 'magically' be finished and with us being human, father wants the ball done tonight."

"Magically? Your father? I knew it!" Shrek exclaimed. "This is their doing."

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Your father invited the sorcerer here to 'get rid' of me." Shrek used air quotes to emphasize his point. "Instead, that scaly green man comes to me and gives me a potion to turn us human and now that we are, your father decides to go ahead and how the ball tonight. I told you we shouldn't have come!"

Fiona only stared at her husband as he rambled, shocked by the news.

"What?"

"What?" Shrek asked.

"What." Donkey said. The two stared at him for a few seconds. "Sorry. I thought we were playing a game."

"The sorcerer, Rumplestiltskin, gave you a potion to make us human?"

Shrek stood with his mouth open, realizing that he hadn't meant to tell her.

"Shrek," Fiona said walking up to him. "Do you want this?"

"I just want you to be happy." He sighed.

"I am happy with you."

"No, I mean...as a human."

"What?"

"Fiona, do you want to stay a human?" He asked.

"I don't understand."

"Rumplshilshskin, or whatever his stupid name is, said that the potion only last today."

"What?! You didn't tell me that Shrek." Donkey exclaimed.

"Shut up Donkey. Fiona, if you kiss me by midnight tonight, we will remain human."

Fiona thought about everything and looked at her husband for a few seconds. She was shocked. She loved him for making her happy but not like this. She fell in love with him when he was an ogre and took True Love's form. He didn't understand that she didn't care if she was a human or ogre, she only wanted him. But she understood that he would make that great change, something he loves being, for her.

"I need to think." She said as she walked past Shrek and left him with Donkey.

* * *

"So what do you plan to wear to the ball? It will be happening this evening." Rumple said.

It was already noon and in a few short hours, many visitors would be pouring into the castle for the ball. Belle decided it was best to leave the royals to themselves while they got ready for the big event and left to take a short walk around the palace grounds. She smiled when she saw Rumple follow her. She couldn't stop her heart's rapid beating when she found him looping his arm around her and walking beside her.

"I'm not sure just yet. I was thinking of one of the new dresses I had bought yesterday."

"We just got here yesterday?" Rumple teased. Belle giggled.

"It seems a lot has happened already."

"Yes. Indeed."

"Rumple," Belle smiled. "Are you sure you didn't do anything with the preparations?"

"Perhaps the workers were tired of working and decided to finish quickly." He quipped. "Why do you ask?"

"I know you."

"Do you now."

"Yes. And I know that you don't do anything without a reason. I mean we came for business-"

"Correction dear. I came here for business. You came here because I didn't want to return home with the castle in ruins." He smiled as Belle giggled at his joke.

"As for the ball being held tonight, well, I may have had a hand in that." He said.

"I knew it." Belle smiled. "But why? Does this have to do with that potion you gave the husband?"

"Yes. It ends."

"I don't understand."

"The potion. It ends tonight." Belle stopped.

"They won't be human forever?"

"Well, that's their choice."

"Rumple, what do you mean?"

"The potion ends at midnight tonight. By True Love's Kiss. If they kiss before midnight, they remain human forever. If not." Rumple didn't have to finish his explanation. Belle knew. And she smiled when she thought about True Love's Kiss. It changed Fiona into an ogre because of the curse. Now it could change them both into a human. She wondered what her friend would pick. If it was her in the situation-

"So, your dress?"

Belle almost missed Rumple's question when she looked up at him to see a questioning look in his eyes.

"Nothing special." She said. She continued walking with Rumple, arms linked, and didn't notice the sad expression that flashed through her master's eyes.

* * *

"Shrek. Are you sure about this?" Donkey asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I want you to be happy."

"I will be." Shrek said dryly.

Shrek only stared at the animal. He was really getting sick of Donkey being so...he didn't know what but he hated it. He would be happy, wouldn't he? Sure, he would miss all the mud baths and burping and toadstool stew, but he loved Fiona and if they were together, they would be happy. Right?

"There's no need to worry child. You will be."

Shrek and Donkey nearly jumped from their skins when they heard a voice from no where. They looked around but saw no one but themselves in the woods but a small blue light. Looking closely they saw that the blue light was a fairy.

"Who are you?!" Donkey cried.

"You can call me Blue." The fairy said.

"Blue?" Shrek asked. "I'm-"

"I know who you are child." She smiled. "And I know that you are nervous."

"You know what's happening?" Shrek asked, not liking the feeling he got from the fairy.

"Yes. I know the Dark One gave you a potion so you and your wife can become human."

"The Dark One? You mean the green scaly looking guy?" Donkey asked.

"Yes. You must not trust him. He has no pure intention for anyone. He only cares for himself." Blue said.

"What do you mean? He likes that maid of his." The ogre said. "Besides, I already took the potion in case you couldn't tell." Shrek gestured towards himself.

"Yes, I know. However, you must not let it work."

"What? But me and Fiona will be human."

"Perhaps, but it is not meant to be." Blue said.

"What are you talking about bug?"

Ignoring the insult the former ogre gave her, Blue continued to explain how the Dark One only wished to complete his business with the king.

"So if me and Fiona kiss before midnight and let the potion work, it's going to take away our life?" Shrek asked.

"Only yours dear child. The Dark One made a deal with the king to get rid of you. So he gave you a potion that will you and the princess both human. However, only she will survive and remain human while you will quickly die." Blue explained.

"I knew it. The king doesn't want me and Fiona to be married. I told her this was a bad idea."

"What are you going to do Shrek?" Donkey asked.

"I'm talking to that wizard."

Shrek and Donkey quickly walked off to find the green skinned wizard while Blue flew off to find the king.

* * *

To the Guest who reviewed about reviews and the blue fairy, thank you. First, thank you for telling me not to get discouraged by the lack of reviews. It really helped me feel better because it's what I always did. I remembered to tell myself that me liking my own story mattered just as much as my readers. Thank you for that encouragement. And, as you can tell, I loved your idea of the blue fairy coming in and being all evil. I hate her for her 'pure' intentions but she only cares about herself. If she admitted to that, than perhaps I would be okay with her, but I hate hypocrites very much. Besides, I needed a little more drama here. :) Thank you.


	9. Trouble before the ball

Fiona thought about what Shrek had told her. She wasn't sure what to think of it. The ball was in a few short hours and it almost felt like things were being turned upside down. She thought that she could get use to her father not liking her and Shrek's form but she thought Shrek loved being an ogre.

She knew that he was doing this for her and it was a tough choice. She wouldn't lie. She liked being human. When she was cursed and saw her cursed form for the first time, she was disgusted. She always had been until she found Shrek. Soon, being an ogre didn't matter because she had her True Love and they were together.

She was so deep in thought that Fiona didn't realized that she had walked into the palor where her father was sitting.

"Father," She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes sweetheart. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Harold didn't reply. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to admit that having the ball tonight because of the certain circumstances were his doing but he figured his daughter knew that by now. There was an issue he had that he was somewhat reluctant to admit.

"Do you love him?"

Fiona blinked. She didn't expect her father to ask that. He was distant with them, even after becoming human. She wondered if he was feeling guilty.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Shrek. You love him, right?"

"Yes. Very much."

"As your father, I must ask. You don't really seem happy right now." Harold said.

"I know. I should be. We're human and we're having a ball to celebrate our marriage. But I'm not happy." Fiona told her father.

"Why not?"

"Because we're human." She said.

Harold didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Although he was never thrilled with his daughter's appearance from her husband, he understood. He remembered his past and realized how the situation was almost the same. He supposed he shouldn't hate how his daughter was an ogre. She was happy. That was all that mattered, right?

"You don't want to be?" He asked his daughter.

"All I want is Shrek." She weakly smiled. She didn't want to go to this ball if she and her husband couldn't be themselves.

Making her mind up, Fiona left to find her husband.

Not long after his daughter left, Harold was shocked when a blue light appeared in front of him. He was shocked to see the light turn into the form of a human, or at least a small human with wings. He realized it was a fairy and wondered what she wanted. He felt that he didn't really get a good end the last time he dealt with a fairy and he didn't feel like dealing with this one.

"Hello King Harold." The fairy said. "I am Blue."

"Hello," Harold hesitantly said.

"I am here to talk to you about your situation."

"My situation?" He asked.

"Your daughter and her husband."

"Oh, yes. Them." He said. "What about it?"

"I know that they took a potion to become human but you must be warned. If you truly care about your daughter, you must not let them remain human."

"What? Why not?" Not that Harold was going to let them. After all, if his daughter was happiest being an ogre with her True Love, then fine. But how was he going to change it? Perhaps-

"The potion was given to them by the Dark One."

"Yes I know. I called him here to help me."

"May I ask why? He is not a good person. He only cares about himself and no one else. No one ever ends well when a deal is made with him." Blue said.

"Well, I didn't really make a deal with him." Harold said. "When my daughter arrived as an ogre, I had called on him. I had wanted to get rid of the ogre and turn her back into a human."

"And she will be."

"But she is now. They both are."

"But not for long." Blue said.

"I don't understand."

Blue then explained to the king telling him the same story she had told Shrek. She only hoped that the king would listen too. If she could get the king against the Dark One as well, then she could possibly get rid of him. At least for a while.

"What?!" The king cried.

He quickly left to find Shrek and Rumplestiltskin without another word to the fairy. He had to save his daughter, realizing her being happy was more important than how she looked. He made a mistake and he was going to fix it.

However, before he could get far, he was informed that it was an hour before the ball. As a king, he had to keep things going. He left to prepare for the ball, hoping it would not be a disaster.

* * *

Time was going by fast and the ball was only thirty minutes away and Belle and Rumple had made it back to the room. While Belle was excited for the ball, Rumple was indifferent. He didn't think this ball would be different from others. Despite that they were guest, he had no intention of dancing.

"I have to go." He said, having heard his name being yelled.

"What?" Belle said.

"Business." He simply replied.

"Oh." Rumple saw that his maid's face fell a little with his answer. He wondered if it was possible that Belle was wanting him to go with her It wasn't that he was using business as an excuse not to go. Not entirely.

Before he could poof away, Fiona had knocked on the door and entered. He saw that she seemed really distraught and was avoiding all eye contact with him. Ignoring the princess, he made his exit, leaving Belle to deal with the princess.

"Fiona, what's wrong?"

Fiona then went on explaining what she had learned from Shrek, not knowing the maid already knew.

"Do you want to be human?" Belle asked.

"I don't know. Yes, I miss it, but I love Shrek. Very much. Besides, the curse said I would take True Love's form. Shrek is my True Love and all I want is him. Why doesn't he understand?"

"He just wants you to be happy."

"I know, but I want to be happy with the _ogre_ I fell in love with. I don't want him pretending." Fiona frowned.

The queen then walked in to retrieve her daughter.

"You two need to get ready." Lilian smiled. "We will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yes mother, I know."

"Fiona, you should go. Get ready. This ball is for you two. Have fun." Belle smiled. Fiona smiled back and left with her mother to get ready, not sure what tonight would bring.

When Belle turned around after watching the royals leave, she saw a big box laying on her bed. She was sure that it wasn't there a few minutes ago but living in the Dark Castle has gotten her use to magic. It started becoming part of her life. Soon, things magically popping up didn't shock her. Not too much.

Slowly opening the box, Belle gasped as she saw what was inside. It was a gold gown that sparkled when brought into the light. She thought that perhaps it was small diamonds sewn into the fabric. She didn't need to ask where it came from. Belle smiled as she held it up to her, admiring its beauty. She knew exactly who it came from and she was excited to see his face when he saw her in it.

* * *

Stupid fairy. lol


	10. Time to dance

"Rumplestiltskin!" The ogre turned human yelled. He wasn't sure why he thought that the wizard would hear him but it was easier than searching the whole castle or kingdom for him.

"Rumplesit-"

"I heard you the first time dearie."

Shrek turned around to see the wizard standing behind him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready dearie? After all, this ball is for you and your wife." Rumple said in his impish voice.

"I just got done talking to a fairy that says you want to kill me." Shrek pointed his finger at the smaller man. Even though he was human, he still towered over the green man.

"What?" Rumple asked, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Donkey asked next to Shrek.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"She said that the potion you gave me will kill me but keep Fiona a human. The king sent you to do that, didn't he?"

"I honestly don't know what you mean. The potion I gave you will do exactly what I told you. I understand that I lie sometimes to get what I want, but believe me, I have no ill intentions for you or your bride. Who told you this?" Though Rumple had a pretty good idea.

"She said her name is Blue-"

Shrek stopped when he saw the wizard's eye widen. He almost looked sacred but mostly pissed off. He wondered if the wizard and fairy knew each other.

"Tell me honestly." Shrek said walking up to the wizard. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No. Honestly." A part of Shrek told him to not believe him but the look in the sorcerer's eyes said differently.

"You sure?"

"Listen, I understand you don't trust me but trust me when I say this, despite what I have done in my past, out of the two of use, that blue fairy you talked to is the most evil. Trust me. Right now you need to get to your ball."

Rumple than flicked his wrist and a purple smoke surrounded the former ogre to reveal an outfit fit for a prince at a ball.

"Wow Shrek. You look nice." Donkey said.

"There. Now you are ready for the ball."

Shrek looked at himself down and up the best he could and looked back at the other man. "Something tells me you've done this before." Rumple only smiled.

"You can either trust me and go to the ball and get your happy ending, or you can listen to the fairy and loose your happy ending. Your choice."

Shrek looked at Donkey as if he had an idea what would be best. Shrek than thought why he took the potion in the first place. He wanted Fiona to be happy, even if he wasn't himself. No matter who was right, the fairy or wizard, whatever happened in the end, Fiona would be happy. Right?

"Alright I'll go." Shrek said.

"Great. Now, you're missing one more thing."

Rumple than snapped at Donkey's direction for smoke to surround him. When it cleared, Donkey wasn't there anymore. Instead, a white stallion took his place.

"Donkey?" Shrek asked, looking for his friend. Suddenly his voice came from the horse's mouth.

"I'm a stallion, baby!"

"A prince and his valiant steed." Rumple said.

Soon, Shrek got onto of Donkey and they rode to the palace. Rumple watched them leave and as soon as they were out of sight, he yelled.

"Ruel Ghorm!"

Rather quickly, the blue light showed up and appeared before the Dark One.

"What do you want Dark One?" Blue asked.

"I want to know what the hell you are doing here? And why you lied to the ogre? You know very well that the potion I gave him will do just what I said. What are you up to?" Rumple snarled.

"This cannot happen."

"What can not?"

"The ogre cannot remain human."

"And who the hell are you to decided who should be human or ogre?"

"Everyone has their fate and place in life. Shrek is an ogre. Even if he is human, that will not change inside of him. He is who he is." Blue said.

"You are not doing this because of the ogre, you are doing this because of me." Rumple said. "I should kill you right now." As he lifted his hand to grab the fairy so he could squeeze the life out of her, Blue quickly spoke up.

"You have ruined many people's lives for your own selfish needs. How is this any different?"

"Well for one, you're doing what you think I should be doing. Second, I have no intention of ruining the ogre's lives, wether they are human or not."

"Why do you care for them?" Blue asked.

Rumple did his best to not look away, knowing she might figure it out but the question threw him off and he slightly looked down, thinking of his maid.

"She cannot love you." Damn the fairy and her mind reading powers.

"You don't know that." Rumple said. "Besides, don't you have more lives to ruin with your lying hope and false good will back in the Enchanted Forest? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to keep things in order."

"Even so, you and I both know that you don't have control of people's choices. Shrek now has two different stories about the potion in his head and no matter which one he believes, you can't make the choice for him. We now wait and see which will pick. If he will kiss his wife before midnight and let the potion happen or back to being an ogre."

Blue only stared at the Dark One, knowing he was right. Despite how much she wished she could, she could not make people's choices for them, although it would make things a lot easier. She flew away to the ball as Rumple made his way too.

* * *

The next chapter will be the ball. :) Can't wait. Please review.


	11. Truth lurking

The ball was grander than anything Belle has ever seen back home and it was everything she imagined it to be. The whole courtyard was decorated to the tens and many people, nobles, lords and ladies, gather for this one night. To honor the marriage of the long lost princess and her new husband. She only hoped her friend was happy tonight.

She had made her way down to the crowd waiting for the announcement of the royals when she found herself looking around for someone, not really knowing who.

That was a lie.

She knew exactly who she was looking for her. Rumplestiltskin. He had told her that he left for business, possibly with the former ogre, but he had not told her if he would be arriving on time or if he would even join her. She hoped he would, after all, she knew him well enough to know that he did not bring her along with him simply to avoid her messing the castle up. She knew-

"You fit your name in every way."

Belle spun around in her gold dress to see her master standing behind her, dressed for a ball. She wasn't sure when he had changed but she guessed that was one of the benefits of having magic.

"Rumplestiltskin." She smiled. "I didn't think you would come."

He walked up to her and held out his hand, smiling as she took it in return.

"Now, if I had left you at the ball alone, you would have complained on the ride home. Than where would I be? After all, I had to come and make sure that others did not try and steal you away from me."

She laughed. She knew that by others, he had meant men. She wasn't blind to the stares on her and noticed how many more landed on them when he had showed up. She almost enjoyed the shocked look on many faces, even back home, to see a woman as herself on the arm of a green-scaled powerful wizard. When they first arrived, it was the first look she had seen on the king's face.

"Yes. I've been told good help is so hard to find these day." Belle giggled.

"Indeed it is."

Suddenly, trumpets were blown and a page announced the appearance of the king and queen. They were shortly followed by the princess and Shrek. She recognized Fiona's white dress she had shown her for the ball and when she saw what Shrek was dressed in, she glanced at Rumple who simply looked the other way. She knew Rumple couldn't simply be a guest without getting involved with something.

Applauds swept through the courtyard at their arrival and soon, everyone began to dance. Except her and Rumple. Instead, she had noticed he was looking at the king and she saw King Harold motion for them. Stepping through the crowds, Rumple with Belle around his arm walked up to the king and queen as they sat in their thrones.

"Your majesties." Rumple said, slightly bowing.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" The queen asked, seeing the gleam in the maid's eyes.

"Yes, very much." Belle widely smiled. "It's wonderful."

"How wonderful. I was hoping I could speak to you alone, Mr. Rumplestiltskin." Harold said.

"Of course."

The wizard and king walked off to talk leaving Belle and the Queen to enjoy whatever conversation they had started. Once they found a private place, the two men began discussing the certain situation.

"A fairy visited me a few hours ago-"

"Was this fairy perhaps blue and annoying?" The imp asked.

"Well I would say she was blue but no so certain annoying. However, she did seem rather...shady?"

"Yes. She does that." Rumple gave an impish giggle. "No need to worry your majesty, I know how to take care of her. And whatever she had told you, I assure you, she is lying."

"Well how do I know that you are not."

"Tell me your highness. Did you want the 'ogre' rid of?" Rumple asked, putting air quotes around the word ogre.

"Yes."

"Why exactly did you call upon me?" Rumple asked, wanting to know more of that choice before he continued.

"I have heard how you are a very powerful wizard that is adapt in deal making-"

"Yes, and as so," Rumple said, his voice shifting tones, "you should have known as well that when making a deal with me, you should be very careful with your words."

"I don't understand." Harold said. He was starting to think that perhaps he should have just gone back to the Fairy Godmother that helped them put their daughter in the tower. He than remembered how that ended. She had come back as an ogre.

"You said get rid of the ogre. You never said anything about the actual man, or person if you will."

Rumple watched the king as his mouth slightly fell. He loved the expression on people's faces when he pointed out what was so clearly there, wondering when people got so simple minded.

"I have done just that. The ogre is gone and in his place is a rather handsome man. Also, although you never asked for it, your daughter is now as well a human. I think I've done my work here." Before Rumple could walk away, the king spoke up again.

"The fairy had told me you wanted to kill the man, or the ogre...I mean Shrek."

"And as I told you, she lies for only _her_ own good. No one else's." Rumple snarled.

"And she told me the same about you. Who do I believe?" The king asked. Rumple gave a low chuckle.

"We'll just have to see what happens now, won't we?"

Harold sighed. "Yes. I suppose so."

* * *

Belle was enjoying a few bites of food when Rumple walked up behind her, placing his hand on her back.

"What did you talk about with the king?"

"Just business." He said. "Did you and the queen talk about anything important?"

Belle smiled at him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. She wasn't sure what to take of it herself.

"Nope." She said.

"Well than my dear lady, would you like a dance?" Rumple dance held out his hand to his maid and felt his heart grow lighter as she smiled and took it.

Before Rumple could take Belle out onto the dance floor, he saw a flash of blue light in the corner of his eye.

"I'm afraid I will have to give you your dance later." Rumple said, hating the fallen expression on his beauty's face.

"Business?" She asked.

"Yes."

Rumple walked off and disappeared into the crowd, leaving his maid to enjoy the ball on her own, not aware of the danger lurking around.

* * *

Okay, from here on, I should warn you. It will most likely, possibly, drift away from the movie (if it hasn't already lol). Although I have said a certain character will not be appearing on the show, I will have to change that. One reviewer gave a pretty good idea and I felt like running with it. Until the next chapter, please review :)

New story to check out: Ever After


	12. Pray for mercy from

Rumple's feet went faster as he watched the dot of blue light head around a corner. He wasn't exactly sure what made him go. He could easily have left it alone and given Belle her dance and let the rest fall in their places. Instead, he made an excuse to leave to talk to that fairy that already agreed all they could do was wait. So why was he leaving his maid to be picked over by every eligible men at the ball?

He was a coward. Simple as that.

He hated talking to that fairy but he had to pick on of two poisons. The blasted blue fairy or the blue of his maid's eyes. One was a sweeter death than the other but he couldn't find the courage to face it. To face her.

So he settled with the other.

"What _are_ you doing here?" He asked. He turned the corner and found her standing there, but floating in the fairy but rather standing at adult size.

"I will do what must be done, one way or another."

"You just won't give up, will you?" He sneered. Oh he hated her.

"The curse that was placed on the princess years ago was meant to be broken and take true love's form. It has done just that, it cannot be changed back."

"What do you have against ogres falling in love? Or any beast?"

"I have never prevented people from falling in love."

Blue had to step back to prevent the Dark One's hand from grabbing her throat.

"No likes a liar. Now tell me, how does it benefit you to keep the two from being human besides your quest for the greater good that we both know is utterly false. You can say what you want but we both know that you love to watch others suffer more than me because it makes you feel like a bigger person...more than you are right now." He said after looking at her.

"You have no sense for greater good. You merely want to keep humans and everyone else it the world feeling miserable so they have someone to call on for help. Well, unless you've forgotten dearie, the king called for me first, not you. Now I suggest you leave before I force you to because you are currently keeping me from a dance." Rumple sneered.

Before the fairy could retort anything back to the wizard, a scream was heard from the crowd. He instantly magic'd himself to Belle's side and looked in the direction where she was staring. It was the Shrek and Fiona.

She was standing behind him as he used his arm to try and protect her. The majesties were also standing alert and all the eyes in the crowd was staring at a table. He quickly wondered why and than realized that it was not the table they were looking at, but rather what was on the table.

An orange fur ball. With a piece.

He was aiming the small sword towards the young royals who was staring at him shockingly and oddly.

"Pray! For mercy from...Puss! In boots." The cat yelled.

Suddenly, to make matters look even odder, the donkey turned stallion jumped in front of the couple, trying his best to look intimidating.

"I have come here to slay ye ogre!"

"Shrek! Look out!" Donkey cried.

"Donkey, you're the one standing in front of him." He said deadpanned.

"Step aside horse. I have been giving orders to slay this beast." The cat told while still aiming the sword at the three.

"Orders by who?" It was the king who asked, stepping up closer. Who dare harm his family?

"I have been told not to mention ye name."

Rumple dared a glance at the fairy who hid in the corner. He wasn't surprised when she looked the other way.

"Why are you doing this?" Rumple wasn't sure if he was surprised at his maid's bold question. He did grab her arm as she too took a step forward. He knew the cat couldn't harm her but it somehow became an involuntary reaction when she started living in his castle, to prevent her from stepping into harms way. It didn't really help though when she was cleaning, or trying to, in the castle.

"I have been paid a great sum of money to dispose of this...beast." The cat than hissed.

"Why?"

"Well I need the money. My mother, she is very sick, my father lives off the garbage. I have little of little brothers and sisters..."

"Enough!" Harold said, interrupting the cat's pity story. "You are not welcome here. Leave now or I will have my guards arrest you...you feline."

"No!"

Every head, even the cats, turned to the direction of the next voice, not heard before. Lo and behold to the other two Enchanted Forest residents, it was the Blue Fairy.

"I brought him here."

"You?" The king was shocked. He knew he should have followed his feeling about her. Now he knew who to trust. "Why?"

"That is my business."

"I'll tell you why your highness." The wizard stepped forward as well. "Because no matter what she might tell you, she does not care for other's happiness. She only believes in a cause that does not exist. She is merely here to ensure that her daughter and her husband remain ogre, happy or not. She believes monster and beast should not fall in love."

"Because it is not possible."

"What?" This came from Fiona. "Who are you to tell people wether they should fall in love or not merely because they are not human?"

"Yeah?" Donkey commented on the side.

"Never mind her. Are you going to continue to try and attack?" The Dark One questioned the fur covered assassin. "Because I assure you, if you do, you won't like what comes after."

It was now plainly clear to the king that the dark wizard truly wanted to help his daughter and Shrek. Now he just had to get rid of the fairy and let this ball finish. He should have orderer his guards to arrest.

The cat than lunged forward with his sword to the ogre. At the same time the wizard blasted some magic at the cat and the fairy at the wizard. All he heard next was two screams.

* * *

Puss! I had said he wouldn't show up but this needed a little more drama. :) Besides, watched Legend of Zorro a few days and really wanted him in the story. Please review :)


	13. True Love's Kiss

"_Rumplestiltskin_!"

It was Belle who screamed her master's name but he didn't notice. He ignored the cat's attack and focused on blocking Ruel Ghorm. He knew very well that if she put enough magic into it, which she probably did, that the magic she blasted at him would mostly likely wound him just long enough for her to give another attack. Soon, she would have him knocked out long enough to trap him...again. That wasn't going to happen.

In a fair fight their magic were equal. Too bad for the insect that the Dark One didn't play fair.

Instead of merely blocking the attack and sending a separate attack back, Rumple used one of the oldest trick in fighting. Use your enemy's weapon against them.

He was a master of manipulation and he always found a way to use someone's own possession against them. It was easy. Wether it was their love, which was often, their hatred and anger, despair, greed, Rumple always found a way to use it. In fact, it was almost the only way he manipulated.

This time, instead of using any form of emotion since he was sure, like him, the fairy didn't have any, he sent a small amount of magic through Ruel Ghorm's blast to throw it back at her. It was clear that she didn't expect it since she made no move to avoid it and was thrown back in the air.

During this time, it gave the cat a clear path the Dark One. He lunged forward as Rumple was focusing on the fairy and aimed his sword. Blood spilled and a cry was heard. He made contact.

* * *

It was amazing how so many actions could happen in just a few seconds of one's life. In his three hundred years of living, there was only three moments where time slowed down that it seemed it would never end. The first was when his father let him go on that wretched island. The second was when he let go of his own son to that portal.

The third was now.

"Belle!"

The second between Ruel Ghorm attacking him and him sending it back to her, the king ordered his guards to arrest the cat, and Donkey made his own move against the cat only to miss when Puss moved towards the wizard. None of that mattered.

Belle ran as fast as her shoes would take her and stepped in front of her master, taking the assassin's hit, fearing it would hit the one she cared about most.

"Belle!" Rumple cried.

He caught her in his arms and gently lowered them both to the ground. He quickly brought magic to his hands and began using every form of healing magic he knew. It wasn't much, but it was enough to heal the wound and clean the blood. She was still alive.

"Belle!" The third time her name was yelled was from the princess. Rumple saw her run up and get on her knees to check on her new friend. Her and Rumple helped Belle sit up.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Belle looked down where she felt the sword hit and notice there was no blood or wound. She looked up at Rumple and felt a slight pain in her heart when she saw that he wasn't even looking at her.

Instead, he had his eyes on the fairy who by now, gained her balance in the air and was floating beside the cat. Rumple looked down at the cat's sword. It was covered in a thing layer of blood. Belle's blood.

"You sent him here." The Dark One growled.

"What?" Fiona asked, shocked by the recent events. "Why?"

"Because _she_ is the monster." It was Shrek.

"This whole time, I thought I was the monster and thought everyone wanted me dead. In fact, you told me that yourself." Shrek pointed to the fairy. "You told me that the king sent the wizard to try and kill me."

Harold look away, ashamed.

"Before you say another word, know this Ruel Ghorm. You've greatly upset me and you know better than anyone what happens to those who cross me."

Fiona stood up and faced the fairy. She wasn't sure what the whole story here was but she was going to find out.

"What is going on?! I want to know right now. I want to here the truth." She looked at her father, her husband, Belle, the fairy, and the wizard. Someone had to know the answer.

"Shrek told me you gave him a potion to make us human. Is that right?" She asked Rumple.

"The fairy told me that it was going to kill me but keep Fiona human." Shrek interrupted.

"She had told me the same thing too." Harold spoke up. "I am sorry Fiona. I had sent for the wizard because I did not know what to do. I'm sorry. And I am sorry for what has happened to you." He looked at Belle. "If I had only excepted the way things were, none of this would have happened."

Ruel Ghorm took this as an opportunity to remind the king that he had told the wizard that he wanted the ogre dead. Harold blinked at the fairy.

"Actually...as Mr. Rumple had told me. I only asked to get 'rid' of the ogre...not kill him."

"And I did just that. I have turned him human."

"Will they stay that way?" Everyone looked at the donkey who was now a stallion. With all that has happened, Rumple, Shrek, and Fiona had almost forgotten that the potion would not last unless they kissed before midnight. It was five minutes until. Time sure did fly fast when an assassin crashed your ball.

Blue opened her mouth to speak but Fiona held her hand up to stop her. "Shut up."

She looked at the wizard. Although she did not know the whole story still, she knew one thing. He loved Belle as much as she loved him and had shown that he truly did not mean harm to her family. Otherwise, he would not have fought the fairy back and made threats to the cat.

"I want the truth. What is the potion you gave us?"

"It is as I have told your husband. The potion will make you human for good if True Love's Kiss is performed before midnight. If not...you will turn back into ogres. The choice is yours."

Fiona walked up to her husband. "Shrek?"

"All I wanted was to make you happy. I wanted the best for you and...I'm not." Shrek looked down.

"Shrek, I love you. Ogre and all." She smiled. With one look, it was clear what their answer was.

The clock looking over the ball chimed twelve and everyone watched the two young royals. Light shined around them and they began to rise in the sky. Before everyone's eyes, the two humans turned back into ogres.

When they landed back onto the ground, Shrek held out his hand to the wizard. "Thank you."

To Belle's shock, Rumple took the hand and gave his welcome to the ogre.

"Thank you as well." Harold said. "I called you for help and you gave it. I should have trusted you."

"People are often shocked how I am a man of my word dearie." He shook the king's hand as his other was wrapped around his maid's waist, not letting her go.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone looked at Donkey. "What about that crazy cat and the fairy?"

Looking around, they all noticed that both were gone. Rumple assured everyone that the fairy was his issue and wouldn't bother them again. She had only come because he was here. The cat, however, he told the king was his own issue. Harold wasted no time ordering his guards to find the puss in boots.

"So, what about you two?" Shrek asked, looking at the other green man and his maid.

"Excuse me?" They both asked.

"Don't lie." He smiled. Belle and Rumple looked at each other and back at the ogre.

"Well, I must say, this has definitely been an interesting evening." Harold spoke up. "I do hope everyone will stay. Despite the recent events, we do still have lots of food." Everyone laughed and the ball continued. Soon, the attack of the fairy and the cat were forgotten, as well as the shock of the two giant green ogres. People began dancing again and the ball was as it should be.

Rumple held out his hand towards Belle and gave her a questioning look, one that reminding her of when he first gave her a rose.

"I do believe I own you a dance." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled. Belle took Rumple's hand and he led her out to the dance floor. They enjoyed the ball and soon, morning came.

* * *

Belle is alive, so you have no reason to try and find me and kill me lol. There is one more chapter, or two. Depending. Please review. :)


	14. Epilouge

"Are you sure you need to leave?" Fiona asked.

"I would love to stay-"

"But we can't dearie. We need to get back to our home because I have other business I need to attend to." Rumple interrupted.

"Rumple, I do believe you agreed we still stay for a week."

"Yes but you see dearie, that was when I had business. My business here is done and so are we." He told his maid.

"Very well. It was great meeting you Fiona and thank you again for letting us attend your ball." Belle smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Good luck back home." Belle tried to pretend she didn't notice the hint the princess gave her but it wasn't easy. Especially when Fiona was widely grinning.

Before Rumple could drag his maid into the carriage, King Harold walked up to him and held out his hand.

"I wanted to thank you for your help. I should have trusted you and I am sorry for all the trouble."

"No worries," Rumple shook back. "Everything is the way it should be."

The king left the wizard to stand by his wife while Shrek, who was glad to be an ogre again, also walked up to the wizard to give his thanks. Giant green hand shook green scaled hand and the two supposably monsters both grinned.

"Thank you too. You know, for uh, all the help and all."

"You're very welcome. If every you need me again dearie...try not to."

After all the goodbyes were said, Rumple and Belle hopped in the carriage and magic began taking them back home. Although Belle loved the visit, even if it was only a whole day, she was excited to head back home. Back to the Dark Castle and its master.

* * *

The ride back home had been more quiet than Rumple preferred. In fact, he had expected Belle to once again talk his ears off but than he realized that the previous day had been so eventful and they had danced all night, she was tired. She had spent the entire ride back home to rest.

The next day when they arrived back to the Dark Castle, Rumple helped Belle carry her suitcase with her new dresses up to her room.

"I hope you enjoyed the travel."

"Yes I did." She smiled. "And thank you for the new dresses."

"You're welcome dearie."

He turned to leave her room and let her be until she stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked at her questionably. He didn't think so. Everyone was back to the way they should be, the ogres were ogres again and the donkey was a donkey. The Blue Fairy was out of their hairs for a while and he had let Belle shop like he promised. To his knowledge, he didn't forget anything.

"Our deal?" Belle asked.

Except that.

"Oh."

"I believe you now have to go a whole week without calling yourself a monster?"

"Or is it you must go a whole week away from the library." He giggled.

"I won." Belle proudly smiled.

"Did you now?"

"Yes." She walked up to stand in front of him, inches away from his face. "The ogre was not a beast, not really."

"How do you say so?"

"He is a husband who cares deeply for his wife and will do anything to make her happy. That is not the makings of a beast."

Rumple smiled at her. Then he blushed when he realized how close he was. The trip was definitely eventful and one of those events was that he admitted that he loved Belle. To himself.

He was still afraid and a coward that, despite the perfect opportunity, he wouldn't confess it to her. He cleared his throat and took a step back.

"You are right Belle. Congratulations." He smiled.

He turned around to exit to only be stopped by her again. This time, instead of her speaking, she grabbed his hand and turned him around to face her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

He took a pause to look in her eyes, not wanting to remember that moment when he almost lost her.

"Well, good help..." He began.

"Is so hard to find these days." She finished.

* * *

Yay! I'm glad many people enjoyed it and I'm glad I came up with the idea. Thanks for reading my fellow followers. :)

Please review.


End file.
